Never Again
by KhaleesiRayne
Summary: How far would you go for the one you love? Derek is about to find out. *sorry if the summary sucks, i'm not very good with them. promis i'll work on it with later stories* rated M just to be on the safe side, though i think the worse i'll be going is some abuse and language, though i could change that on a whim.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY THOUGHTS! **

_words written like this are suppose to be thoughts _and all caps are suppose to be yelled...i know people hate that, but i couldn't think of any other way to write it.

**_Looking back_**

Derek watched his sister walk down the isle. Casey was getting married and he wanted her happiness more than anything. As the vows started, Derek thought back to everything that led up to this point…..

* * *

**One year earlier….**

"DEREK! HURRY UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Oh how he loved to hear her voice, especially when she screamed at him. It was opening night for a new club that was actually open to those 17 and up. Derek and Casey were meeting up with Sam, Max, and Emily to check it out. "Casey, Casey, Casey. Relax there's no need to rush. The club will still be there, AND opened, no matter what time we show." Derek gave her one of his slow, easy-going grins. "Whatever. Will you just hurry up already? BYE MOM, BYE DAD! DEEEERRRREEEK! LET'S GO!"

Once at Club Xizzle it was easier to find their friends then it was to find a parking spot. "I told you we should have left earlier" Casey seethed. "Relax, at least we made it." Derek retorted. The crew found a table that they could all fit and Derek went to go see what drinks they had to offer for the crew. "They play great music here. I've already heard 3 that I like and we've only been here 15 minutes." Casey said leaning into Emily to be heard over the noise. "Aint that the truth Casey. Oh and I have the latest scoop on Kelly and Kenny." So the girls fell into conversation while Sam and Max talked sports and hot babes.

Derek finally managed to make it up to the bar but was being given the cold shoulder as far as service was concerned. After almost 10 minutes of trying, he finally managed to get drinks for everyone. With his hands full he turned around to  
head back only to be bumped from behind, spilling everything. "Son of a…." Derek turned around quickly to confront the punk who made him spill. "Hey man, I'm sorry about that. Let me get you a new drink on the house. By the way my names Jack, I own half this place."

"Well, Jack, my name is Derek, and I didn't just have a drink for myself. I'm here with my friends and sister, just kinda checking the place out." Derek grabbed a few of the napkins off the counter and started wiping his hands off. "Well then I guess I'll just have to pay for more than just one drink. Hey Mac, 'nother order of whatever this kid had. AND PRONTO! Where are you and your friends sittin'?" Jack pretended to look around. "Right over there. Once I get our drinks you're more than welcome to come meet them."

"Finally, sheesh Derek, what'd you do, hit on every girl that walked by you? It's about time you got back with those drinks." Casey said reaching for her drink. "Hardy har har. Everyone this is Jack, Jack this is everyone. Emily, Sam, Max, and the annoying one is my sister Casey. Jack here owns part of the club." Everyone nodded in turn. "It's nice to meet you all" Jack said, throwing a smile and wink at Casey. Jack wound up staying with the friends for the rest of the night. As they were leaving he granted them permanent access to the VIP lounge. "You're welcome to use it at any time, even if it is just to study." Jack said shaking everyone's hand as they left. But when he shook Casey's hand he held on a lil longer than the rest making sure she had hold of the slip of paper. "Good night, Casey Macdonald." Derek was the only one who saw the note passing.

"That club was AWSOME! I CANT believe that WE have access to the VIP lounge." Emily gushed as they waited for Derek to unlock the car. "I can," smirked Derek. "Your best friend, lil miss Casey Macdonald over here somehow charmed the guy over. So do tell us Casey…" Derek said, mocking the tone Jack had used when he said her name. "Whatever did Jack have to say on that lil ol' slip of paper?" "OMG, Casey! He gave you a note. Come on, tell us what it said" Emily shrieked. "Oh it's nothing much. Just his contact info, work number, email, house, cell, you know nothing big. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! EEEEEE!" Casey and Emily started screeching and dancing in place as though they had won the lottery. "Congrats Case." "Yeah Casey, congrats." "Thanks Sam, Max" Derek was the only one displeased, but no one seemed to notice.

During the next 6 months when Casey wasn't doing homework, she was either at the club or on a date with Jack. Derek didn't trust the guy but no one would listen to him, not even his Smarti. "Smerek, you have to lighten up a lil. Casey is actually happy. Really now, think back to all the boyfriends she has ever had. Have you ever seen her this way with ANY of them?" Marti asked one night after listening to another rant from Derek. "You're right Smarti" Derek said giving his youngest sister a hug. "_I just wish she was that way about me_**."** So Derek slowly tried to accept Casey's new found life so-to-speak. And then it happened, and it landed like a ton of bricks.

Just 2 months before graduation Casey came home from a date with Jack. "Everyone! Can you please come into the living room?" Casey waited until the whole family was gathered, Derek taking the longest to show. "Ok. Now you all know Jack has been the longest relationship I've had so far." She started out. Derek started to dread what she had to say. "Well tonight Jack and I had a romantic dinner and well….." she paused. "WE'RE ENGAGED!" Derek about fell out of his chair while everyone else seemed to rally around Casey and her news. "That's great honey." "Have you set a date?" "Do you have a ring?" On and on the questions came and Casey answered each one. No one took notice of Derek slipping up the stairs to his room. No one that is, but Casey.

"Derek?" Casey asked quietly, while knocking and slowly opening his door. His room was dark as though he was asleep but Casey knew better. She could hear the slight sound of music coming from his computer, meaning he had his headphones on. Casey stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. As she came up behind him she saw pictures of her and Derek playing across his screen. "Derek?" She said a lil louder this time, touching his shoulder.

Derek jumped slightly and turned around. Quickly closing the slideshow down, he slipped his headphones off his ears and around his neck. "What is it Casey?" he asked trying not to sound bitter. "I was just making sure you were ok. You didn't look too well when you came up here after my news. Is everything ok?" she said sitting on the edge of his bed. "It's fine. I'm fine," he turned so he wasn't facing her. "Derek you can't lie to me and you know it. Now what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Casey tried not to let emotions cloud her voice. "It's nothing ok. I'm just worn out today that's all. You're happy, _with Jack_ and that's all that matters, all that's ever mattered. You know that." Derek walked over to his dresser and started to pull out his PJ's. "Alright, well you try to get some sleep ok?" Casey said as she headed for the door. "Oh and one more thing, I forgot about. Jack wanted me to ask if you would be the best man. Don't answer right away. You have some time to think about it. We don't want to get married until the end of summer anyways." And with that she left him.

**_A wedding and reception_**

So here he was watching his step-sister, his lovely, sweet step-sister, walking down the aisle to marry someone else. It wasn't that he was jealous of Jack, just that he didn't trust him. True HE wanted to be the one marring her but she didn't have the same feelings for him. How could she when this wedding was happening. It was a great wedding all in all, exactly how he would have liked it, with a few obvious changes. Lizzy, Emily, and Marti were the maid-of-honor and bridesmaids. Edwin and Sam were the other grooms-men. A young nephew on Jack's side was the ring bearer, with twin nieces for the flower girls. Casey had gotten to do all the arrangements which meant that everything was perfect. The light pink lilies and white roses went great with her lilac dress. And the cake was amazing. It was 4 towers high and covered in these flowers to make it look as though it was made of them. Derek was taking this all in and wishing that he would wake up and find it had all been a dream. His mind was wrestling with his heart on telling Casey about his feelings. But what was the use, she was in love with Jack and they were getting married right at this moment and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

The reception was just as grand as the wedding was. They even had an ice sculpture of two swans kissing and making that heart shape that was ever so popular. It all made Derek sick. Everyone was congratulating the happy couple and no one had a care in the world. After all that's what weddings are for, is to forget all worries and stresses. But Derek was stressed. He was the best man, and that meant he had to stand up and give a speech. He knew what he wanted to say, but even while he thought it he could see how it would hurt Casey and how bad it would turn out. So instead he had to lie, and pray that Casey was too swept up in the moment to catch it. The DJ announced that it was time for the newlyweds to have their dance and the floor cleared for them. Casey looked radiant; there was no other way to describe her. And, for as much as Derek couldn't stand to see the two of them together, he couldn't take his eyes off of her for the life of him. Finally, near the middle of the song, he was able to pull himself away.

Derek was at the mini bar trying to clear his mind and figure out his speech when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to find himself face to face with Casey. "Come dance with me, please Derek." She begged softly. How could he refuse? "It's your wedding Casey. I'll do anything you want today. _Anything you want forever_" Her response was a soft smile that only made him melt and fall for her more. As they reached the dance floor the song that was played was none other than 'When You Say Nothing At All'. Derek broke on the inside. How convenient that he was dancing with Casey and the song would be one that said everything that he felt.

As much as he wanted to wait for the next song to dance, he knew he couldn't. They danced and Derek could imagine that this was their wedding. He could see everything that their lives could hold, and suddenly he didn't want to stop. But unfortunately it was not his day and the song ended. And that's when he realized it was time for the speeches. As he stood to make his he realized that he had to let her go, and that would be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"Standing here, playing the best man, I'm supposed to give a speech about the happy couple and make fun of the groom. However, I don't have many stories about the groom to tell. I do remember when we first met and became friends. I had 5 drinks in my hand and he ran into me from behind making me spill all of them. Guess that's my fault though for trying to carry more than I could handle. And now I see him here, holding on to Casey, _my one true love,_and I can't help but think that fate may have had a hand in this. So realizing that I can't do anything about it I just have one thing to say. That's a beloved step-sister," He paused as he started to choke up. "And daughter," came a shout from the back of the crowd followed by some laughs. "Yes and a daughter, so you better treat her well. Treat her with respect and you will gain respect back. Cheers to the happy couple." "CHEERS!" There he had gotten through it without losing it completely.

* * *

As the goodbyes were being said Derek pulled Casey aside. "Look, I know that I haven't been the nicest brother to you," He put his finger to her lips to silence what she was about to say. "Just let me finish. Like I said, I know I haven't been the nicest, but I want you to know that if you need me for any reason I'll be there for you. Day or night and it doesn't matter how little it may seem. Just remember that I'm here for you. Now go and say goodbye to the rest of the family." And with that Derek turned and left the reception, wondering if he would hear from her soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS **CAPITALIZED WORDS ARE YELLED **_WHERE ITIALISIZED ARE THOUGHTS_

**_Surprise Move_**

It had been three years since Casey got married. Casey and Jack had moved across the state just 2 months after the wedding, and the family hadn't seen much of them since. Derek was doing well, at least as well as can be expected for Derek. He was working as assistant manager for the same club he hated, Club Xizzle. He only worked there because it had been a parting request of Casey. It was near the end of his work shift and Derek was finishing up the paper work that had piled up all day. It seemed as though he was the only one who ever did the paperwork in the first place.

There was a knock at his door as one of the bouncers stuck his head in. "Hey D-man, there's some chic here to see you." "Who is it?" Derek paused in his writing. "I don't man. She says you know each other from years ago. Do you want me to get rid of her?" Derek really didn't want the distraction, but being asst. manager, he had to allow for a few. "Naw, I'll just finish these papers tomorrow if I have to. Go ahead and send her in." Derek went back to his paperwork. Derek didn't look up as the lady was brought into the room. He didn't even look up as he said "Take a seat. I'll be with you in a minute." But his heart stopped right along with his pen when she said, "Whoa, Derek actually working, impossible."

"Casey!" Derek wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He was praying to every god possible that he wasn't dreaming. "Yeah, it's me Derek, long time, no see I know," she said as she took a seat. "But how….why…..WHEN did you get here. Does anyone else know you're here? In town I mean." Derek could barely get his words out from the shock of seeing Casey. "The how is a taxi, then a plane and then a rental car. The why, is because Jack and I are moving back. The when was at about 4:30, and no, you're the first person I wanted to see once we landed." Casey couldn't help but reply with the type of answer Derek would have given her.

"We? Oh you mean Jack is here too. Where is he? Don't tell me he is knocking another fool's drinks out of his hands." Derek chuckled, remembering how they had met. "No, he just went down to his partner's office to check up on him. So tell me about yourself. What exciting and new things are going on in your life? At the very least tell me you moved out of George and Nora's place," Casey said shaking her head.

"Oh, I'll up-date you in a minute. And yes I have moved out of there. But where are you guys staying until you get a place? Or do you already have one?" Derek couldn't believe that she was finally coming home. And for as much as he tried not to he couldn't help but think she was moving back to him, and that thought made him smile more. "Well we were going to find a hotel for a while until we found a place. But we were…"Casey didn't even finish her thought before Derek cut in with, "Nonsense. I have a three-bedroom apartment. Don't ask me why I have three, I just do. You guys are more than welcome to stay with me for a few weeks, or months, _or forever_, or however long it takes for you two to find a place that fits." Derek was graced with one of the smiles that he had missed so much. "Thank you Derek. That's very sweet of you." "Yes it is," came a voice from the doorway. Both of them jumped not realizing that Jack had come into the room.

Casey got up and gave her husband a kiss. Derek cringed inwardly. He couldn't understand how even after years of being away from her, he could still feel about Casey as strongly as he had. His mind raced back over all the memories they had shared. It stuck on the one where he first realized how much he cared for her, back when Casey had been dating Lizzie's coach, Scott. Not only had he called Scott out on his two-, or as was the case, four-timing way because it was his job as a brother, but because he had realized he was in love with Casey and she deserved to be treated right.

_flashback_

Casey, Edwin, and Derek were sitting on the couch soon after Scott had left the house. "I can't believe that Scott apologized, and promised to keep coaching the soccer team, AND promised to keep all this, a secret from Lizzie." Edwin exclaimed. "I can't believe that Marti was the only one who know Scott was a scum-bag right off the bat" Derek said, somewhat surprised that he hadn't seen it himself. "I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth about Scott as soon as you knew" Casey sighed. _"I thought I was doing you a favor, Casey but I was wrong."_Derek thought. "And I can't believe all the trouble you went through to bust him. It was very…sweet." Casey continued raising her hands for a hug. Both Derek and Edwin backed off in mocked fear. "Uh-oh, I sense a feel good family moment coming on." cried Edwin. "How about no," expressed Derek. "Fine, but someday, somewhere we will have our feel good family moment because deep down you are a good person Derek Venturi." Casey relented. "_If only you knew my real feelings, space-case."_

_end flashback_

"Well I'm sure that you two have plans for dinner so how we all go to my apartment." Derek said, trying to speed things up to get away from her and get his mind back to where it belonged. "That would be great. And I promise that we won't stay long Derek. Just long enough so that I can find a mansion for the princess in my life." Jack said, making a lovey-dovey face at Casey. "Well then, let me finish this last paper and I'll meet you guys in 5 minutes outside." Derek said, turning to his desk so that they couldn't see the expression on his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Derek was unlocking the door to his place. Casey and Jack were bringing up their luggage. Derek did a quick run though to make sure that it wasn't too much of a mess. He knew that any mess would mean that Casey would be cleaning it first thing in the morning. "You picked a good place Derek, not too far from your work. How often do you bring girls home huh?" Jack commented walking through the door. Right behind him, and carrying over half of the luggage, came Casey. Derek quickly dropped his coat and briefcase on the couch and rushed to help relieve Casey of her load.

"Here let me help you." Derek said. "Please," he whispered when she hesitated, gently grabbing some of the luggage from her. "Your guy's room is down at the end of the hall, this way." Derek said louder, leading the way down the hall. "I have to get sheets for the bed and the bathroom is right across the hall. My room is upstairs if you need anything. And the kitchen is, well, free range." Derek joked, turning around to find that just Casey had followed and not Jack as well. Setting the luggage next to the closet Derek went to find Jack. Jack was sitting on the couch mid-phone call, ignoring everything around him.

"So when do you two plan on telling the rest of the family you're in town?" Derek asked. His only response was Jack holding a finger up to silence him then moving to the kitchen to finish the call. "Or not," Derek said to nobody. After about a half hour Casey finally reappeared from the bedroom. Seeing Jack on the phone she grabbed a paper and a pencil, wrote that the clothes had been put away and slipped it to him. All she got in response was a nod of his head. "Friendly lil guy isn't he." Derek said coming up from behind. "You get use to his quirks after a while." Casey turned and gave a slight smile. "How long is awhile, because I don't want to get so annoyed that I want to kick you two out before you find a place," came the smart-ass response.

"Well I've got us a reservation at Brimstones'. Derek you are more than welcome to join us. I had told them two with the possibility of three." Jack said coming out of the kitchen, finally off the phone. "It only took me a half hour to get us on the list." The tone Jack used indicated that he wasn't usually made to wait for such a thing. "Thanks anyways Jack but I brought work home with me so I think I'll work on that. I have a spare key under the potted plant to the right of the door. Feel free to take it with you so you can get in whenever needed," Derek said grabbing his briefcase. "Thanks Derek. That means a lot that you trust me finally with such valuable information." Casey joked. "Well Casey we better get ready because our reservation is in less than an hour." Jack said ending any chance that Derek had to retort.

* * *

Derek was in his home office when he heard the car pull up. He checked the time and realized it was almost 2 in the morning. Switching off the desk lamp he decided it was time for bed. As he passed the upstairs window he glanced out and saw Jack and Casey pressed up against the car door. Clinching his fists he walked into his room slipped out of his clothes into his boxers and into bed.

Outside Casey was praying that nobody would see how drunk Jack was, much less how bad he was hurting her in his grip. She had been through this before and come morning she would be treated as though nothing had happened. She just hoped that the marks wouldn't be there in the morning, no marks until they were in their own place.


End file.
